Shut Up and Dance
by ZERO-xxx
Summary: "Just shut up and dance with me." [Modern AU] [JELSA]


**Shut Up and Dance**

_Jack x Elsa modern AU oneshot_

* * *

The bass boomed and the music was loud enough to be deafening, but none of the club goers seemed to mind it. The lights flashed accordingly to the beat, drowning the clubbers in different hues of blue, pink, red, and green.

Elsa was not particularly one for clubs. It was only on Anna's whim that she was dragged out to this one. She tried to talk her out of it of course, but Anna was persistent. Saying something like, "but it would be nice to have some fun once in a while, Elsa! You know, let loose? What better way than a club? They're great for loosening anyone up!"

Anna implied that Elsa was someone that did not know how to have fun and that was totally not true. She knew how to have fun...

The young woman just sat at the bar, ignoring the men that tried to talk to her and scaring away the others with her scowl. The teal pumps and matching dress she was wearing was not helping her mood. Why was it so damn hard to move around in clubbing clothes when the purpose of clubbing was to dance? She reached back and patted her hair bun. Her neat hairstyle was the only thing that she felt comfortable about this whole evening.

"Here alone?" a voice asked her.

"No I'm with my sister-" she stopped when she saw the owner of the voice, "Jack?"

He flashed a toothy grin, showing off those perfect white teeth of his. "Hey Elsa, never thought I'd see you in a place like this."

Being a part of the same major as him, she would see him from time to time on campus and in classes. He would always ask her for a pencil and eraser because he would forget his and she figured that was how they came to being acquaintances. To meet him at a place like this was something she never imagined. She could tell he was eyeing her up and down, even though he was trying to be discreet about it. If it was any other guy, she would have shot him a nasty glare and left the club already, but Jack...

Elsa wanted to shoot back with a "you too," but she knew that he would go to clubs and party once in a while. He had a loud, fun personality - of course. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the metal bar, looking back out to the dance floor.

Jack was special - at least to her. She found herself attracted to him. She thought it was when he first started talking to her and she saw him laugh. Yeah...he had a really nice smile. Not to mention, she valued uniqueness and people that dared to be different, so the fact that he had frost white hair was another plus.

_"Great sense of style as well,"_ she thought to herself as she glanced at him.

He wore a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with a black vest that he left open. A few buttons left unbuttoned at the collar allowed her a good view of his nicely defined collarbone and a silver chain necklace.

Jack followed her gaze and he smirked, "wanna dance?"

Her heart jumped as she looked back at him. Secretly she did not want to refuse a dance from him, considering that she found him to be attractive and that she has had feelings for him on and off, but -

"Oh right, sorry. You want to go home?" he teased lightly.

She did, but -

Elsa shot him a glare and she suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dance floor. Her heart pounded in her chest and blood pumped in her ears. She had never been this bold, with any thing. She was always the well-behaved girl that always followed the rules, kept out of trouble, would never be caught in a club, much less dancing with a boy known for a wild streak.

Once they reached the dance floor, however, Elsa simply stood there for a while, not sure of what to exactly do.

How would one even dance?

"Uh..." Jack, perplexed with her actions and still having his wrist trapped in her fist, stood behind her. "Are you going to...?"

Elsa, blushing wildly, spun around to meet him and quickly muttered an apology. Something about wasting his time, before she moved to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute -" Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her and turned her around, "why are you leaving all of a sudden? Could it be-?" He smirked, much to Elsa's embarrassment. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance, Elsa? It's easy! See? Just follow what the other girls are doing."

Elsa looked at the other female clubbers and her blush intensified when she saw them grinding up against their male partners, some even going so far as to imitating what looked like intercourse.

"No! I refuse!" She loudly shouted at him, blushing wildly out of embarrassment and anger.

Quickly, she shook him off her arm and pushed her way through the crowds, trying to find the exit. She already felt the ache of her feet from being confined in teal pumps for the whole night, not to mention, how limited her mobility was when she was in that impossibly short dress that hugged all her curves. She just wanted to go home now.

Elsa left through the back exit of the club, finding herself in a dark alley. She was relieved to be free from the pounding music inside, although it was still pretty loud outside as well. Regret already began to fill her mind as she thought back to the events that had just unfolded.

She did not want Jack to think she was a prude, but to suggest that she dance that suggestively with him...

The door behind her opened up and she saw that it was no one other than Jack.

He stared at her, confused, as he fought to catch his breath. "Elsa," he breathed out, "jeez. You sure can run in those shoes."

Elsa looked down at her pumps, shuffling them nervously on the ground. She was not sure if she should apologize to him for running out all of a sudden or if she should just leave. Instead, she decided to confront him.

"I don't want to dance like those girls inside," she stated simply. "And if you think I'm going to do something that inappropriate with you, then forget it -"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked her, exasperated. "I just said what I said because that's how you learn to dance. You learn by watching and doing. I swear I didn't know most of the people in there were doing stuff like...well, like _that_."

"How do you not know?" Elsa rolled her blue eyes at him. "You come to these things all the time."

Jack let out a frustrated groan, holding his head. "Never mind - I just - want to start over?"

"What?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Jack..."

"Okay, okay."

A moment of deafening silence filled the air between them. A couple of nervous glances in and finally it was Elsa that spoke up.

"You should get back inside."

"What about you?"

"I think I'm just going to get back home. I'm not really used to a place like this."

Jack furrowed his brow, staring at her for a bit before he asked, "then...can we still dance?" When he saw the blush arising to her cheeks again, he quickly added in, "no, no, not like that. Just - I can teach you."

"H-Huh?" Elsa stammered as Jack stepped forward to her and took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. Blood pounded through her veins again as he began to lead her through the steps of basic ballroom dancing. "Why ballroom dancing? This doesn't even match the club music -"

"But it matches you," he stated, smiling down at her. "Classy, sophisticated, and nice to look at."

Her eyes widened at what he said and she looked away. "You're so cheesy," she mumbled, although she secretly enjoyed the compliment.

Jack chuckled at her reaction and Elsa quickly glanced at him, hoping to catch a glimpse of that smile that she loved. Her heart throbbed at the sight of his face filled with joy. It warmed her heart even more knowing that it was her that made him smile.

They silently danced together in the alleyway, ignoring the music from the club and simply dancing to the music in their heads.

"It isn't so hard, is it?" he asked, his voice sending chills down her spine at how smooth he sounded.

"I suppose not." She tried her best to keep her composure, but she was losing herself to him every second that they spent dancing together. It grew harder and harder to conceal her true feelings for him and she did not know if he felt the same way about her.

"You look a little tired, you should probably get home," he laughed a little at her dazed expression.

Anna's words echoed in Elsa's mind - about her not having enough fun.

"I'll call a taxi for you, okay?"

_Well-behaved. Perfect. Innocent. Elegant. Reserved..._

Jack gently untangled himself from her and reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

_How she hated those words... _

"Mmph!"

Jack widened his blue eyes in surprise when he suddenly felt Elsa's lips on top of his. Before he could react, she walked forward, lips still locked with his, as she guided him to the nearest wall. She had him pinned, messily and sloppily giving him her first kiss.

She was not quite sure what drove her to act so boldly and kiss her crush, but she suspected that it was because a part of her was tired of living such a mundane lifestyle. Anna was right - she needed to start living. She needed to start doing things that she wanted to act, not the things people would like to see her act.

"Elsa-!" Jack barely had time to catch his breath before Elsa crashed her lips on his again. Slowly getting over his initial shock, he loosened up his body and relaxed into the kiss.

The blond blushed harder when she felt him returning her kiss. A soft moan escaped her throat when he began to take charge. He leaned in more, kissing her deeper.

Finally the two stopped for air. Elsa placed her hands on his chest, nervously letting her fingertips sneak underneath the black vest he wore.

"Wow," Jack breathed out, his chest heaving up and down according to his breaths. He leaned his head back against the brick wall behind him, staring up at the night sky before looking down at the girl in his arms. "Didn't expect that from you."

Elsa looked up at him, but looked away, embarrassed.

"You're always just - so uptight and serious."

She flinched slightly when he reached around behind her and released her hair bun, letting her braided hair down to rest on her shoulder. Elsa closed her eyes when he brushed back her bangs to reveal more of her face.

"So reserved...quiet...polite-"

He was once again caught off-guard by her kiss.

Elsa moved her mouth and experimented with her tongue, slipping it past his lips as she tangled her fingers in that white hair she adored.

_Bold and charismatic. _

That was how she wanted to be described as from now on. The woman that was in charge of her life and living it instead of it letting her live - yes, that sounded very nice to her.

And she subconsciously thought that her first order of business should be to make-out with her crush, Jack Frost.

Perfect.

She rolled her body slightly against his, to which he responded with a low groan. At this, Elsa broke the kiss and smugly smiled up at him, who was now blushing.

"Thought you were going to teach me how to dance."

Jack laughed at her. "I can't teach someone that already knows everything. You're pretty good at it - dancing, I mean, but-"

"But?"

He brought her in close, silently asking for another kiss. "I think you'd do better if you didn't hold back."

Elsa scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes. She smirked and leaned up, barely letting her lips touch his.

"Just shut up and dance with me."

* * *

**A/N **_Yes. It's about the song 'Shut Up And Dance by WALK THE MOON'_

Sorry if it didn't make sense in some parts or seemed rushed. I literally came up of the idea in the evening and it's currently early in the morning the next day and I just finished it.

_Please leave a review and I'll write more Jelsa stuff. _


End file.
